


Back to work

by StartWriting (Libra)



Category: Perry Mason (TV), Perry Mason - Erle Stanley Gardner
Genre: F/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libra/pseuds/StartWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does Della get Perry to concentrate again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to work

At the umpteenth sigh that came from behind his desk, she turned around and looked at him. " What … is … wrong … with … you? "

" I … eh … I don't … know really …" He said to her while raising his brows quickly, and taking in her body from top to toe and back. A mischievous grin went all the way up to his eyes. 

" Oh, one of those Fridays, hmmm? "

" Maybe … " he tapped his desk with his fingers, his darkening eyes amusing her immensely. 

" But uhm, you do know you have this very nice and very longlasting dinner to attend to tonight, with the governor and his lovely wife… and you'll be talking politics and politics and ehm, have I mentioned politics…?"

" Yeah, I'm really looking forward to that … I might need some distraction now, though." 

She ignored his last remark, and put down the brief she had just finished. " And you have to read this thoroughly, before you sign. I want to have it in today's mail…" 

" I can't. "

" You can't? "

" No, I'm too… what is the right word? Tight? Ehm… well, I can't concentrate…" He gazed at her skirt.

" What's my skirt got to do with that? "

" Nothing, as long as it's not on you..."

" Oh, Perry… my, is it that bad? "

" I'm afraid it is … " 

" The blood is running somewhere, and it's not where it should be to make you think straight? "

" It might …" He looked up at her with big blue eyes, smoldering with desire, while he teasingly touched her hand, and then lingered his hand under her skirt to the back of her knees.

" You might need some help maybe? But I mean really 'help' as in 'release'? "

His chuckle was low and sultry, when he leaned back, and laced his fingers at the back of his head. " … release ... "

" Yes, release. " She shook off her heels and went down to kneel in front of him. " Now shut up and enjoy this. " 

He groaned in anticipation. " I should have remembered I could get you on your knees…"

" Shut up ... " Her eyes were so very dark and sultry, he inhaled deeply, and groaned again. 

Slowly she moved between his legs, and licked her lips. 

" God, you're wicked, Della Street…."

She gave him a devillish grin as an answer. 

The smirk on his face was extensively wide, when her hands proved that she was really going to do what he thought she was going to do. Practised, skilful hands loosened his belt and brought down the zipper of his pants. Slowly, she pushed down his briefs to release his growing need. Her fingers closed around him, and fondled him, as his breathing heavied and he opened his mouth to let a soft moan escape him. 

He closed his eyes as he felt her tongue, and then her mouth caressing him in up and down movements. She licked softly and then sucked hard, a mixture that felt glorious and made his breathing come in gasps. At his approving groans he brought one hand down to her moving head to touch her hair. His hand moved up and down with her head, and he stroked her hair, holding her lightly. 

He hissed when inhaling. Breathing with her steady pace, he fell back in an exquisite bliss that lingered and lingered. His head moved from one side to the other slowly, his lips slightly parted, gasping, while fully enjoying the attention he received from the incredible woman in front of him.

" … this is good, baby… please go on … " he groaned.

Her hands played with him, while her mouth held the rythm she had established before and held him captive and unconscious. The feeling of her soft and warm mouth around him was maddening. 

" … damn … " He felt close to the brink, very close and closer. Every move brought him closer to climax, thoughts and images of her naked silkened flesh and the way her body moved underneath him when he took her, flashed through him, aroused him more and more, until he exploded in heat and lust. The strength of his first loud growl matched the fierce moving of his hips to her mouth. She held him back firmly, and kept her rythm to get him all the way, while he groaned deeply as he fully released himself into her mouth, thrusting predatory moves with his hips. 

" Della…" he sighed, still blissful. He swallowed. His mouth was dry from panting. 

He grinned when he felt his briefs were being put up, and his zipper went up, and then skilful hands buckled his belt. 

He opened his eyes, still panting, becoming aware of where he was. Silently regaining full notion, he dwelled in the aftermath of her actions. His cheeks were glowing, his body felt utterly relaxed, still relishing in slowly draining pleasure. 

He laughed when he saw her standing in front of him, leaning back to his desk, putting on fresh lipstick. Then she tilted her head, and narrowed her eyes. She crossed her arms in front of her. 

" Now, did that satisfy you, Mr. Mason? " 

He swallowed. " Extensively, Miss Street. Extensively. " 

" Are you able to concentrate now? "

" I might. "

" Good. Now get back to work. "


End file.
